walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Deaths (TV Series)
:*List of Deaths (Comic Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Comic Series. :*List of Deaths (Fear) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Fear The Walking Dead. :*List of Deaths (Video Game) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Video Game. :*List of Deaths (Novel Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Novel Series. :*List of Deaths (Social Game) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Social Game. :*List of Deaths (Webisodes) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Webisodes. :*List of Deaths (Survival Instinct) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Survival Instinct. :*List of Deaths (Dead Reckoning) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Dead Reckoning. The following is a list of character deaths on AMC's The Walking Dead. Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person. This is possible by: one, killing the person when they are still alive and two, killing the person while they're infected. A kill point is added by a character who does any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death. Deaths Season 1 - 28 Deaths Season 2 Part 1 - 11 Deaths Part 2 - 11 Deaths Season 3 Part 1 - 32 Deaths Part 2 - 49 Deaths Season 4 Part 1 - 80 Deaths Part 2 - 31 Deaths Season 5 Part 1 - 34 Deaths Part 2 - 12 Deaths Season 6 Part 1 - 58 Deaths Part 2 - 66 Deaths Season 7 Part 1 - 12 Deaths Part 2 - 7 Deaths Season 8 Part 1 - 29 Deaths Part 2 - 32 Deaths Season 9 Part 1 - 37 Deaths Part 2 - 54 Deaths Season 10 Part 1 - 13 Deaths Part 2 - 0 Deaths TBA Kill Count *Walkers - 510 *The Saviors - 200 *Negan - 201 (3 Caused, 159 Indirectly Caused) *Simon - 158 (5 Caused, 149 Indirectly Caused) *Carol Peletier - 104 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Rick Grimes - 96 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Daryl Dixon - 79 (1 Indirectly Caused) *The Governor - 70 (32 Caused, 1 Indirectly Caused) *Morgan Jones - 43 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Michonne - 42 (2 Caused) *Ezekiel - 41 (1 Caused) *Aaron - 33 (18 Indirectly Caused) *Dwight - 33 (1 Caused) *Merle Dixon - 26 (Including Himself) *Rosita Espinosa - 25 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Jerry - 24 *Glenn Rhee - 21 *Maggie Greene - 19 (1 Caused, 1 Indirectly Caused) *Alpha - 18 *Tara Chambler - 17 (2 Caused) *Sasha Williams - 14 (Including Herself) *Shane Walsh - 14 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Abraham Ford - 11 *Andrea - 11 (Including Herself) *Carl Grimes - 11 (Including Himself) *Beth Greene - 7 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Dawn Lerner - 7 *Caesar Martinez - 7 *Nicholas - 7 (Including Himself) *Shumpert - 7 *Crowley - 7 *Tim - 7 *T-Dog - 7 *Gareth - 5 (4 Caused and 1 Indirectly Caused) *Bob Stookey - 5 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Gabriel Stokes - 5 (2 Caused, 1 Indirectly Caused) *Eugene Porter - 4 (1 Caused, 3 Indirectly Caused) *Jadis - 4 (2 Caused) *Shiva - 4 (Including Herself) *Edwin Jenner - 4 (Including Himself) *Tyreese Williams - 4 *Terminus Butcher - 4 *Terminus Butcher 2 - 4 *Hershel Greene - 4 *Paul Rovia - 4 *Henry - 4 *Enid - 3 (1 Caused) *Patrick - 3 *Joan - 3 (Including Herself) *Vi - 3 (Including Itself) *Lizzie Samuels - 3 *Noah - 3 (2 Indirectly Caused) *Spencer Monroe - 2 *Andrew - 2 (Caused) *Lambert Kendal - 2 *Leon Basset - 2 *Steven Edwards - 2 *Denise Cloyd - 2 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Jessie Anderson - 2 *Jared - 2 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Arat - 1 *Pete Anderson - 1 *Owen - 1 *Aiden Monroe - 1 (Including Himself) *Joe - 1 *Lilly Chambler - 1 *Mitch - 1 *Betsy - 1 (Including Herself) *Julio - 1 *Noris - 1 *Chloe - 1 *David -1 *Karen - 1 *Clara - 1 (Including Herself) *Milton Mamet - 1 *Oscar - 1 *Gargulio - 1 *Judith Grimes - 1 (Indirectly Caused) *Tomas - 1 *Jacqui - 1 (Including Herself) *Morales - 1 Category:TV Series Category:Deceased Category:The Walking Dead Category:Templates Category:Undeads